Burning Blade Clan
The Burning Blade Clan is unique among the clans for the simple fact that they were not a true clan but rather an asylum for members of other clans that were considered too dangerous. After the formation of the New Horde the Burning Blade became an arm of the Shadow Council, loyal to the Burning Legion above all else. Like other cults dedicated to higher powers, they began to accept more than just orcs into their ranks. Now the Burning Blade is populated by any who would willingly serve the Legion including Humans, Forsaken, Goblins and even Highborne Elves. History The Great Wars The Burning Blade Clan was formed sometime before the formation of the Horde on the planet Draenor. Unlike other clans such as the Thunderlord Clan or the Bleeding Hollow Clan the Burning Blade Clan was not really a clan but rather an asylum of sorts, a clan where all those who were too dangerous to be controlled and could not be counted on to reliably follow the orders of their superiors were placed. Normally orcs in this state were simply slain if they could not follow orders or if they succumbed to the bloodlust too greatly, the Burning Blade however was spared this fate due to the skills that many of it's members possessed. With many of the orcs within the clan being ferocious and skilled masters of the sword. To keep them in check and to prevent them from causing havoc within the Horde's ranks, the Burning Blade was constantly under the guard of a large number of Ogre enforcers. These enforcers, unlike the rest of the Burning Blade Clan did not drink from the Blood of Mannoroth and thus were spared from the bloodlust that the rest of the Horde would experience allowing them to remain level headed and in control over their charges. During the First War they were brought with the Horde to the planet Azeroth but unlike the other clans they were not used during any of the engagements with the human forces on the other side of the Dark Portal instead remaining in reserve, only to be unleashed in the most dire of circumstances. These circumstances would of course eventually become a reality, but not until long after Orgrim Doomhammer had become the Warchief of the Horde and lead the forces of the Horde all the way to the walls of Lordaeron City before being beaten back to Blackrock Mountain. During the closing battles of the Second War after Supreme Commander Lothar had been slain in single combat by Doomhammer, the Alliance forces pushed the Horde to breaking point. Doomhammer realizing that defeat was imminent, unleashed the Burning Blade on the Alliance, the howls and cries of savage bloodthirsty orcs filling the air as the berserk clan clashed with Alliance forces. The resulting battle was one of the bloodiest in the Second War. The Burning Blade wrecked havoc on the Alliance forces, their uncontrolled bloodlust preventing them from surrendering. While the Horde was still defeated despite Doomhammer's gambit, the Burning Blade was completely annihilated with only twenty-five of the clan surviving the battle and only because they were forcibly subdued by the Alliance in order to become subjects of study on the orcish bloodlust. Interred with the rest of the Orcs following the end of the war, their bloodlust eventually abated along with the bloodlust of the rest of the orcs. When Thrall stormed the encampments and freed the Orcs from their imprisonment, he also freed the surviving members of the Burning Blade Clan. Swearing a grim oath to free themselves and their brethren from the throes of demonic corruption, the orc warriors of the Burning Blade became the Blademasters of the New Horde. Current Status The Burning Blade Cult Following the end of the Third War and the establishment of Durotar and Orgrimmar the Burning Blade ceased to exist as a Clan and instead became a Cult dedicated in secret to the service of the Burning Legion. Lead by Neeru Fireblade this cult has spread to several areas of Kalimdor and consorts with various demonic races. Like most cults the Burning Blade now accepts more than just Orcs, with Humans, Goblins, Forsaken and even Highborne Elves existing within their command structure. They have relations with the Searing Blade Clan another cult of demonic worshipers in Kalimdor and the Argus Wake a group of Burning Legion loyalists located within the Alterac Mountains within the Eastern Kingdoms. The Siege of Orgrimmar The Burning Blade Cult suffered considerable losses in the events leading up to the Siege of Orgrimmar with many of the warlocks within the city, including Neeru Fireblade himself, losing their lives to Garrosh's zealous hatred of demons and those that summon them. With Neeru's death, the leadership of the Burning Blade Cult remains uncertain. Known Blademasters * Gorn * Hyku Steeledge * Mankrik * Ronakada * Samuro * Akinos * Mazuru * Brolic * Tonak * Ishi Category:Orcish Horde Category:Orc Clans Category:Burning Legion Category:Organizations Category:Burning Blade Clan Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes